


What Happened?

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Implied Mental Abuse, M/M, alcohol mention, he's so tired, implied PTSD, implied emotional abuse, just let junpei retire already, post ztd, short nightly writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Post-ZTD Junpei returns home to the arms and the mind of his lover. They have a lot to talk about.





	What Happened?

“Look- Junpei.” Light’s tone cut clean through Junpei’s frenzied breathing and twisted words.

“Thanks, Light.” 

The blind man nodded tersely and brought his hands up to the panicked man’s face. At the slightly chilled touch Junpei felt some of the tension leave his face and shoulders. 

Light was good like that: for all the times they could get one another going they were also each other’s grounding tool. Junpei desperately needed grounding right now. Sighing softly and leaning his fevered cheeks into the other’s touch, Junpei tried again.

All that time in the underground bunker... 

Seeing Akane again... 

Getting some answers... 

... And none of it mattering in the end. 

NONE of the blood, guts, screams, and trauma meant anything. They'd stopped the future while it was still the present. What proof did they have of that future? Their efforts were as fruitless as they were necessary. 

Junpei shook his head. Light’s brow had furrowed at the messy explanation.

“Junpei...” 

He felt the other psionic flinch as if he was about to be reprimanded. Light’s face softened. 

“Junpei, show me.”

The other Receiver blinked. 

Light’s fingers on Junpei’s cheeks showed him how the tension eased from around his eyes and the way his cheeks raised at his small smile.

“Okay.” Junpei agreed. 

Settling their foreheads together, the two men accessed the field just enough to trade information. A cerebral copy+paste, if you will. 

Junpei rarely transmitted, but he knew Light would be there to stop him if he fell too far. 

Their affection wasn’t one that relied on one another to ‘save’ them, no. Light was the tap on Junpei’s arm to let him know he’d gone too far, and Junpei was Light’s firecracker for the rare occasions Light didn’t go far ENOUGH. 

He loved him, he did. But what good is all his smack talk when the literati would rather spend all day holed up with a book instead of training? He had natural talent and prowess, sure. That didn’t make him any less lazy. 

The transmitter jumped lightly when Light swatted his arm. Oh yeah. They were sharing thoughts. 

Light twitched a smirk before going back to sifting through what had happened over the past few months of his lover’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know the morphogenic field doesn't work like that. Too bad. I'm garbage for psychics doing soft things.


End file.
